Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device which is capable of reducing a power consumption and also increasing a lifespan of the device.
Discussion of the Related Art
According to a recent development of multimedia, there is an increasing demand for a flat panel display. In order to satisfy this increasing demand, various flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display, plasma display panel, field emission display and organic light emitting display are practically used. Among the various flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device has been attracted as a next-generation flat panel display owing to advantages of rapid response speed and low power consumption. In addition, the organic light emitting display device can emit light in itself, whereby the organic light emitting display device does not cause a problem related with a narrow viewing angle.
Generally, the organic light emitting display device may display a predetermined image by applying a data voltage to each pixel, and controlling a current flowing to an organic light emitting diode from a driving voltage line according to a data current corresponding to the data voltage.
The organic light emitting display device emits light in itself. Thus, according as an image with a high grayscale is displayed on the organic light emitting display device, a power consumption is also increased in the organic light emitting display device, whereby a lifespan of the organic light emitting diode is shortened.
In order to overcome this problem, a peak luminance control algorithm for controlling a peak luminance of frame image in accordance with an average picture level (APL) of image is applied to the related art organic light emitting display device.
In the related art peak luminance control algorithm, as shown in FIG. 1, the average picture level (APL) is detected from video data by each frame unit, a peak luminance value of image is set in accordance with the detected average picture level (APL), and a peak luminance of image is adjusted by controlling a gamma voltage in accordance with the set peak luminance value. For example, the peak luminance of image is lowered when the average picture level (APL) is high, and the peak luminance of image is raised when the average picture level (APL) is low.
However, the organic light emitting display device, to which the related art peak luminance control algorithm is applied, is provided with the driving voltage line for supplying the driving voltage to the organic light emitting diode, wherein the driving voltage supplied to the driving voltage line is fixed to a predetermined D.C. voltage level. Thus, the power consumption may unnecessarily occur in the image with the low peak luminance.